Drumpler
Description The Drumpler is a red goblin-like monster. It has a short tail with three little spikes on it. It also has two medium-length legs, with brown hoofs on its feet, meaning that the Drumpler is perhaps an even-toed ungulate. Its face is large, fat, and directly attached to the body, without being supported by a neck. It has elf-like pointed ears and two teeth protruding from its mouth. It has two large yellow hands that hold long tan wooden drum sticks that he uses to play on his enormous yellow belly. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by tilting back and forth waiting for its turn to play. Song Audio sample: The Drumpler Monster's contribution to an island's song is a snare drum sound, having a different type of snare drum based on island. It uses wooden, beaded sticks to play on its abdominal hide, creating single stroke and tremolo rudiments. Breeding The Drumpler can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Cold and Earth. + Mammott and Noggin Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin "Drumpler" could possibly be a shorter version of "drum-player." Another possibility is that the name comes from the word "drumlin", which is a hill left behind by a retreating glacier. Notes *The Drumpler is one of the three monsters that takes 30 minutes to breed and/or hatch, the others being the Fwog and the Maw. *The Drumpler has hair on is body. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween Season in October of 2014, all Drumplers (on all the islands) dress as werewolves. At least, we presume this is a costume and not an actual transformation. They are covered in brown fur, with a furry tail, three clawed toes on each foot, a wolf's muzzle and teeth, and large pointy ears. Their hands and belly change color, but retain their normal shape, so the Drumplers can keep on drumming, and their eyes remain essentially unchanged. This costume did not appear in 2015. Category:Monsters Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Composer Island